AKA - Gimme a break!
by Stephics
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles/one-shots protagonizados por nuestro querido avocado cuando no está en la corte o defendiendo a Hell's Kitchen. (English version: AO3. Info on my bio) CAP. 6: Jessica Jones cameo
1. Welcome back

¡Hola a todos! Un placer conocerlos

Soy nueva en el fandom de _MARVEL_ aquí por FF. Espero ser bien recibida n_n

Estoy muy emocionada, pues desde el 1er instante me enamoré de las series y tenía mucho tiempo deseando escribir algo (Llevo años sin hacerlo, así que disculpen si estoy oxidada)  
Tras _The Defenders_ me quedé con un gran vacío y decidí hacer algo al respecto. Ojalá les guste.

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí contenidos son de mi propiedad, sino de Marvel/Netflix y sus estudios asociados.

* * *

Words: 2,303

Rated: K+

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Karen Page

* * *

 **Welcome back**

'

Aproximadamente, ha pasado un mes desde que el nuevo grupo de justicieros de la ciudad de Nueva York: _The defenders_ se enfrentó en una dura batalla contra _The Hand_ , culminando con la destrucción de la obra llamada 'Midland Circle'.

Una serie de eventos inesperadamente los llevó a resolver sus diferencias y unir fuerzas para combatir ante un enemigo en común.  
Al final, cumplieron con su objetivo. La guerra se ganó, pero por desgracia, perdieron a un miembro en el proceso. O eso pensaban...

Matt Murdock, AKA _El diablo de Hell's Kitchen_ estuvo recuperándose durante unas largas semanas en un convento de monjas que se apiadaron de él al encontrarlo derrotado frente a los escalones de la entrada aquella noche. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Todavía era un misterio.

Nadie más conocía su paradero, a estas alturas ya lo daban por muerto. Era difícil de creer que consiguiera salir de la construcción a tiempo, pero al no encontrar su cuerpo entre los escombros, aún mantenían la esperanza...

Cuando las sanadoras consideraron que éste se hallaba en mejor estado, le fue permitido ponerse en contacto con sus amigos. No quería que siguieran en incertidumbre, lamentando su pérdida... Necesitaba hacerles saber que continuaba en la lucha.

Ninguno fue capaz de contener las lágrimas de emoción al enterarse que sobrevivió. A menudo estuvo recibiendo visitas por parte de sus conocidos, pero eran Karen Page y Franklin Nelson quienes andaban más pendientes de su cuidado.

Después de salir de sus oficinas, sin falta se dirigían juntos al monasterio para quedarse un rato con él y pasar tiempo de calidad. Al mantener una charla amena, fueron aclarando cualquier asunto que aún se mantenía oculto. Matt relató detalladamente los hechos desde su propia versión y sus amigos lo mantuvieron actualizado sobre todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. Ya no existía secreto alguno entre ellos.

Incluso Karen se inspiró de valor y aprovechó a confesar que asesinó a James Wesley. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que no le reprocharon nada, al contrario, la animaron y le aseguraron que sólo lo hizo en defensa propia. Cualquiera reaccionaría de la misma manera si hubiesen estado en peligro.

Llegaron a la conclusión que debían tomar medidas si Wilson Fisk planeaba vengarse apenas saliera de prisión, después de haber amenazado a su firma la vez que Matt lo visitó en el correccional y juró que su amada Vanessa Marianna no volvería a pisar suelo estadounidense.  
Y sería aún peor cuando averigue que eliminaron a su mano derecha. Eso lo enfurecería y usaría todos sus recursos para acabar con ellos.  
Necesitaban estar preparados para las circunstancias que se avecinaban...

Los días pasaron y después de suplicar varias veces, finalmente le dieron de alta. No podía quejarse, el servicio que le brindaron era bastante bueno y además prometieron guardar su identidad secreta, ¿qué más podía pedir?  
Agradeció enormemente a las religiosas por su estancia, pero anhelaba salir de ese sitio y restablecer su vida.

Acordaron un día para preparar sus cosas y acompañarlo hacia su departamento. Foggy ayudó a sostenerlo para bajar del taxi y también a subir las escaleras

— Ufff... Tal vez seguiré tu consejo. Empezaré a hacer ejercicio — declaró el exhausto abogado entre risas tras haber depositado a Matt en su sofá, desplomándose a su lado — O mejor deberías mudarte a un edificio con elevador... Lo que ocurra primero. Veo más factible la 2da opción

— Nah... Así eres perfecto, 'Osito Foggy' — respondió palmando la abultada panza de su amigo y los tres carcajearon

— Ay, socio... ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañábamos!

— Ni lo menciones... — hizo una pausa y arqueando una ceja, indagó — ¿Socio? ¿Eso quiere decir que 'Nelson & Murdock' volverá a funcionar?

— Tal vez... Todo depende de ti — sugirió su amigo

El hombre ciego sonrió ante lo dicho pero no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento, pues fue él quien los arrastró hacia tantos problemas. Odiaba el hecho de terminar incluyendo a sus seres queridos en el paquete. Debía disculparse una vez más

— Escuchen: Estar ahí encerrado, completamente solo con mis pensamientos durante todo ese tiempo, me hizo reflexionar y...

— Matt... — el susodicho hizo un ademán para que le permitieran continuar

— Lamento el dolor que les he causado... No tenían que pasar por esto, todo es mi culpa... Quizás debí escuchar a mi padre, me pidió que me enfocara en mis estudios en vez de aprender a pelear como él, para alcanzar un mejor futuro... Así todos estarían contentos

— ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¡Adoras ser _D_ _aredevil_! Es parte de ti y eso no cambiará

— Aparte estaría orgulloso de ti — agrega Karen con entusiasmo — ¡Salvaste a miles de personas!

— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¡El equipo se dispersó por mis actos!

— Pero conseguimos mejores cargos. Por supuesto, desearía que aún trabajáramos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, pero si no fuera por esto, jamás hubiera descubierto que me gusta el periodismo

— Y casi mueres por eso... No debiste encarar a ese veterano — reprochó

— Sí. Puede que me haya expuesto, que me haya convertido en un blanco... Pero sé cuidarme sola

— Eso no importa si se presenta un mayor rival... ¡No podrás contra eso! — mueve las manos con desesperación — Lo que quiero decir es que...

— Bueno... No habré conseguido un mejor trabajo del que ya teníamos, pero... — interrumpió Foggy, poniéndose de pie

— Recibiste una bala por mi ¡Y jamás me lo perdonaré! — argumenta Matt, respirando hondo para apaciguar su temperamento y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Porqué le era tan difícil aceptar la realidad? No se arrepentía de sus acciones, a fin de cuentas, sus intenciones eran buenas... Pero vivía en su propio infierno, su mente recordándole constantemente que se equivocó, como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal.

 _"El purgatorio es un lugar para los muertos, Matthew. No para los vivos"_ recordó las palabras del Padre Lantom. Y finalmente interpretó lo que quiso decir con eso.

Reconocer sus errores el es primer paso para crecer. Debía asumirlos para poder seguir adelante. Fortalecer su alma y no continuar torturándose con esos pensamientos.  
Quizás ahora sea una nueva persona, pero aún queda demasiado camino que recorrer. Debe esforzarse más en cambiar su criterio, dejar de hacerse la víctima y comprender que no es el único con obstáculos en su camino.

Karen se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Matt volvió a levantar la cara. Para él no hacía ninguna diferencia ese gesto, pero sabía que para ellos significaba mucho poder ver sus expresiones

— Nos tomó un tiempo entenderlo, pero es la única forma en que eres libre y puedes hacer lo que se te antoje. Si eso es lo que te satisface, lo aprobamos y siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte — aseguró la ojiazul

— Matt, hemos hablado sobre esto. Ya quedó en el pasado... — agregó Foggy — Ahora tienes aliados, compañeros con grandes habilidades que también están dispuestos a arriesgarse para proteger la ciudad que tanto amas

— Exacto. No tienes porqué volver a pelear solo... Sé que todo lo has hecho por nuestro bienestar, pero igual mereces ser feliz. Únicamente, promete que no harás algo tan estúpido de nuevo — terminó diciendo ella

— Trato hecho — respondió sintiéndose mejor y Foggy se inclinó para abrazarlo con delicadeza, pues sabía que todavía andaba adolorido

— Sólo una última pregunta: ¿Volverás a salir pronto? — cuestionó, refiriéndose a su alter ego

— No lo creo, Foggy. Primero, debería visitar al Sr. Potter para conseguir un nuevo traje, el otro quedó estropeado... Y antes debo entrenar también. Como pueden observar, ya no estoy en forma

— Oh, cierto

— Así que puedes estar tranquilo... Por ahora

— A eso iba... No es por desearte mal, pero me alegro que gracias a esto, te alejes por un tiempo de todo ese embrollo entre traficantes, organizaciones corruptas, ninjas, etc... Viejo, ¡necesitabas un respiro!

— Así será — afirmó riendo ante lo exasperado que se notaba su amigo

— Lamento tener que marcharme, pero tengo que asistir a una junta — dijo checando la hora en su reloj — ¡Nos vemos más tarde! — se despidieron y tras marcharse, Matt percibió que Karen movía sus pies con cierta inquietud.

Era la primera vez que se quedaban totalmente solos desde el reencuentro y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que le podría resultar incómodo.

Se dispuso a decir lo primero que le viniera a la mente para romper el hielo, pero por suerte, ella habló antes

— Insistí en conservar tu loft en caso que regresaras — comentó alzando el brazo para señalar la zona de la sala — Foggy, a pesar de que ya estaba resignado a que no volvieras, quiso hacerse cargo de la renta para cumplir mi capricho... pero Danny Rand terminó comprándolo. Dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer por tu sacrificio

— Wow... Eso no era necesario — exclamó sorprendido

— Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden... — añadió levantándose de su asiento y avanzó hacia el refrigerador — Compramos algunos víveres, pero si necesitas algo más, sabes que cuentas conmigo

Matt asintió al erguirse con algo de dificultad y dio un breve recorrido alrededor del lugar. Pudo reconocer que sus pertenencias estaban intactas, como si él jamás se hubiera ausentado

— Todo está en excelente estado... Gracias por no darte por vencida

— Me alegra tenerte de vuelta — dijo acercándose para acariciar su barba, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Al percatarse de su movimiento involuntario, se retiró con rapidez y se dirigió hacia la puerta, apenada

— Karen... ¡Espera! — gritó Matt y a paso lento la siguió por detrás, tratando de frenarla

— Si es lo que creo que es, mejor no lo digas — pidió sujetando con fuerza el asa de su bolsa, lamentando no haberse ido con Foggy de inmediato

— Por favor... Necesito saber...

— Matt... No ahora... — insistió, pero fue inútil. Es igual de testarudo que ella

— Sé que las cosas han sido complicadas entre nosotros... — prosiguió y ella suspiró al haber intuido que quería tratar el tema — Pero... Dime si aún sientes algo por mi... Quiero intentarlo nuevamente

— Yo... No sé... — él tomó la mano que tenía aferrada a su bolso y la estrechó con ternura

— Tienes todo el derecho a rechazarme, pero debo escuchar si estás dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad... Juro que esta vez no lo arruinaré

— Eso mismo dijiste en la anterior y mira cómo terminó

— Te fallé. Lo sé... N-no debí elegirla — manifestó arrepentido

— ¡Pero lo hiciste! — soltó su agarre — Siempre decides dar tu vida por _ella_ y me dejas en segundo lugar — un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y las limpió antes de que resbalaran por su piel

La presencia de Elektra Natchios siempre acarreaba desastres justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse y eso afectaba a Karen. Él lo sabía y aborrecía ser la causa principal de su sufrimiento.

— No... No es así...

— ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! Por más que digas que sólo pretendías salvarla porque estabas en deuda con ella, no es la verdad. Ambos sabemos que aún la amas — gruñó con decepción

Matt quedó perplejo. Es evidente que se dejó llevar por sus emociones reiteradas veces y que por segunda ocasión sería capaz de renunciar a todo con tal de escaparse con su ex-novia para tomar el camino fácil... Pero asumir que todavía queda una pizca de amor hacia ese ser que sólo lo manipuló, era juzgarlo sin antes entender la situación.  
Cerrando los ojos, inhaló y exhaló nuevamente para así poder calmar un poco esos nervios que no generan nada bueno

— Aprendí que _The Hand_ sólo la estaba utilizando, en realidad era un recipiente vacío. No es la mujer que creía conocer porque, aún después de eso, continuó con sus propios planes sin intención de detenerse...

Karen rodó los ojos con fastidio y cruzó los brazos. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a escuchar ese cuento?

— Lo que pasó en 'Midland Circle' fue la prueba final, he logrado superarla. Mis sentimientos por ella quedaron ahí sepultados... — explicó, intentando que quede claro y que confiara en él. Pretendía volver a tomar su mano, pero lo reprimió

Karen lo pensó por un breve instante. Parecía ser sincero. Quizás era cierto, quizás sólo amaba su recuerdo pero ya no sentía nada por la mujer en que se había convertido y lo traicionó.  
Además, el poco tiempo que ellos pasaron juntos, se sintió real. No podría haber fingido eso, por más que haya aparentado otras cosas (Ej. ser una persona con discapacidad visual ordinaria), estaba segura que el sentimiento era mutuo.  
Quizás sí se merecía una última oportunidad a pesar de todo

— Entonces, primero necesitas tiempo para sanar. No sólo físicamente, como pensabas... Sino emocionalmente. Es fundamental para estar totalmente recuperado y luego podrás avanzar... — Matt sólo asintió, incapaz de decir algo — Mientras tanto, debes comprender que por ahora no puede existir nada entre nosotros

— OK... ¿Eso quiere decir que aún sientes algo por mi?

Karen se sonrojó levemente — ¿Acaso no te lo dicen mis latidos? Deberías notar cómo se acelera mi pulso cuando estoy cerca de ti, ¿no? Por eso jamás he dejado de preocuparme por ti

El castaño sonrió, ilusionado — Gracias por creer en mi, Karen

— A ti, por no rendirte... — se acerca para darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla — Bienvenido a casa — y con eso, sale de su hogar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ambos sonreían ahora, con la esperanza de iniciar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas...

'

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, dejen un _review_ para saber qué opinan ;)

Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga de Tumblr _meinhiding_ por motivarme a subir este FanFic :3


	2. Hero

Words: 461

Rated: K+

* * *

 **Hero**

'

Frank Castle se encontraba en el techo de un alto edificio inspeccionando los callejones desde ese ángulo. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, ningún grupo de su interés se ha aparecido para cometer crímenes.  
Qué malditos, necesitaba deshacerse de esos bastardos que infectan la ciudad lo más pronto posible y esta noche no tuvo suerte. Quizás la próxima sí logre completar la misión...

Después de un largo rato, se da cuenta que alguien lo espiaba entre las sombras y tomando el cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo, lo arroja con fuerza hacia su oponente, pero éste lo esquiva sin problemas y finalmente sale de su escondite.  
El ex-marine suspira con fastidio al saber de quién se trataba...

— Tranquilo. No pretendo pelear... — asegura el enmascarado, levantando las manos en señal de paz

— Yo tampoco... Estoy harto de eso — gruñó tumbándose de regreso a su lugar, dándole la espalda al vigilante

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Aún buscas problemas? Creí que _The Punishe_ r se había retirado...

— Oh, lo mismo debería preguntar. Veo que ya regresaste de la muerte — contesta en tono burlón

— Touché

— ¿Qué quieres, 'Chico del coro'? — exije irritado, volviendo a sus asuntos — ¡Largo de aquí!

— ¡Vamos, Frank! Sólo quiero agradecerte... por todo lo que hiciste por Karen — expresa encogiéndose de hombros — Estoy en deuda contigo

— No fue nada — dijo cortante, sin despegar la vista de su monocular

— Pero para mí significó mucho... — agregó con sinceridad — Escucha... Si algo le ocurría por no estar ahí para ella, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. N-no sé qué habría sido capaz de hacer... — su voz se quebró y estaba al borde de las lágrimas al imaginarse lo peor, pero lo reprimió porque no le dejaría descubrir su punto débil — Y tú te sacrificaste para salvarla sin pedir nada a cambio... ¡Eres un héroe!

— ¡Por favor! No seas charlatán... — negó con la cabeza — La considero como parte mi familia, es todo — admitió en voz baja

— Yo también haría lo mismo por ti. Sólo quiero que lo tengas en mente — se acercó lo suficiente para darle un apretón en el hombro izquierdo a modo de afecto

— Ajá

— Pero...

— Ugh, aquí vamos...

— Aún no estoy a favor de tus métodos... Y ahora que estoy de vuelta, no permitiré que sigas asesinando — sentenció, tomando su arma para lanzarla lejos de ahí y que no esté a su alcance, al menos por esta vez

— Sí, bueno... Estoy ansioso por que lo intentes

Matt se rindió y no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante su terca actitud — Nunca cambies, Frank — exclamó como despedida antes de retirarse

— Nos vemos, 'Rojo'

'

* * *

¡Adoré la química entre estos 2 personajes! Espero vuelvan a estar juntos una vez más, aunque sea en un breve cameo. Sería una lástima que no vuelvan a encontrarse en su camino.

¡Hasta la próxima!

P.D. Pueden encontrarme en **Tumblr** como: _mcu-heroes._ Ahí he posteado algunos FanArts de la serie ;)


	3. Head full of dreams

Words: 1,333

Rated: K+

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Karen Page

* * *

 **Marry me**

'

Era viernes por la mañana. Ambos acordaron reportarse enfermos en el trabajo para tener el día libre y así compartir más momentos juntos. Últimamente han estado tan ocupados con sus propios asuntos, que les hacía falta despertar en la misma cama.

Después de haber estado media hora enlazados entre las sábanas, decidieron dar inicio a sus actividades domésticas. Perezosamente se levantaron y mientras uno tomaba una ducha, el otro se hacía cargo del desayuno y después invirtieron los papeles, hasta que la mesa estuvo lista y ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos en cómodo silencio.

Al terminar, Matt se ofreció a lavar los platos y esta vez Karen no insistió en hacerlo, pues aún se sentía agotada. Sólo se apoyó en la encimera de la isla a observarlo mientras éste realizaba su tarea

— ¿Estás seguro que tus clientes no te necesitaban hoy en el juicio? Aún estás a tiempo de ir — inquirió una vez más con cierta angustia

— Sí, tranquila. Pueden sobrevivir sin mi — afirmó volteando hacia ella con esa encantadora sonrisa tan característica de él

— Bueno... Si los pierdes, no será culpa mía ¿eh?

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y ella se le unió. Una vez concluida su labor, se secó las manos y se aproximó lo suficiente para poder depositar besos a lo largo de su cuello. Karen cerró instantáneamente los ojos y se entregó a sus caricias, correspondiendo de la misma forma

— ¿Acaso no quieres que me quede aquí contigo? — aprovechó a cuestionar cuando ella se separó un poco para buscar su mirada, aunque sus ojos seguían desenfocados — Porque puedo salir por esa puerta ahora mismo — amenazó con una sonrisa provocadora, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo y ella, reprochando la ausencia de contacto, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el sofá.

Le dio un pequeño empujón para hacer que se recostara y se situó sobre él, con ambas piernas a sus costados. Los besos y caricias comenzaron a intensificarse y justo cuando ella subió su camisa para tocar su abdomen, él se quejó del dolor cuando su mano rozó la piel a la altura de sus costillas

— ¿Qué sucede? — se detuvo a interrogar y se hizo a un lado para examinarlo

— No es nada... Probablemente sólo es un hematoma, ¿verdad? — interpretó al palpar la superficie para cerciorarse de no tener ninguna fractura

— Eso parece... — murmuró tras haberlo revisado. No lo había distinguido la noche anterior cuando regresó luego de patrullar. Debió recibir un buen golpe para que le quedara semejante herida.

Él ni volvió a probar suerte, sabía que la posibilidad ya se había esfumado. Se sentía la tensión en el aire. Sólo esperó a que su pareja recobrara la compostura pues intuía que se avecinaba una discusión

— Sr. Murdock... Con su estilo de vida, ¿cree que algún día podrá sentar cabeza? — preguntó vacilante, como si se tratara de una entrevista sólo para aligerar el ambiente.

¿Estaba perdiendo su tiempo con Matt? Una relación con él siempre implicará algún riesgo. Él mismo le había dicho que merecía algo mejor...

Esta incógnita llevaba días rondándole por la cabeza y finalmente consiguió la oportunidad para formularla. Al percatarse de cómo había sonado lo que expuso, enderezó su espalda para encararlo y agitando las manos en modo negativo, añadió — N-no estoy diciendo que sea conmigo, ¡sólo es por curiosidad!

— Oh, no estoy seguro, Srita. Page... ¿Por qué? ¿Ya piensa en un futuro conmigo? — insinuó travieso, siguiéndole el juego. Pero luego notó que el pulso de Karen se mantenía estable, eso significaba que hablaba en serio

— Mmm tal vez... — se encorvó y escondió su cara entre sus manos — Aún no decido qué quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida, pero sin duda me gustaría que estés incluido en mis planes — admitió ruborizada

— Aw, eso es lo más lindo que—

— Pero... — interrumpió, levantando nuevamente su rostro para mirarlo

— Dios, no otra vez — pensó al haber adivinado qué camino tomaba el tema. Aún era complicado tratarlo entre ellos

— Siendo _Daredevil_ todavía... No sé, es muy incierto que sigas a mi lado. ¿Qué tal si un día despierto y me entero que te asesinaron? — exclamó con nerviosismo, jugueteando con sus dedos

Matt notó que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Tomó sus manos para intentar relajarla — Cariño, eso no sucederá...

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Mira lo que pasó la última vez que te enfrentaste a algo tan grave — poniéndose de pie, soltó su agarre y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar. Él también se incorporó, tomó sus mejillas para detenerla y besó su frente con cariño

— Prometo que siempre tendré cuidado. Ya no cometeré una locura como esa. Ahora tengo un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Y sé que podré contar con ellos cuando lo requiera...

Karen frunció el ceño, no fue suficiente al parecer. Entonces prosiguió — Esta ciudad me necesita ¡Creí que tú más que nadie lo entendería! Sabes que no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados cuando escucho un grito de auxilio

— Sí. Y gracias a personas como tú, ahora puedo recorrer las calles de Hell's Kitchen con más seguridad...

— ¿Ves? Y tú tampoco te quedas sin hacer nada. Tu trabajo también es riesgoso, pero le das voz a quienes lo imploran y siempre estarás ahí para ayudar al más necesitado

— Está bien. Entiendo tu punto, consejero... Jamás dejaré de preocuparme por ti, por nosotros... pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme

La ojiazul suspiró y se inclinó, colocando su frente en su pecho. Él comenzó a acariciar su cabello y así estuvieron por un largo rato, con más cosas dándole vueltas en la mente. Hasta que Matt soltó

— Deberíamos casarnos

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó sorprendida y se apartó bruscamente, sin despegar la vista de su rostro ni un segundo en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que se trataba de una broma — ¡Ni siquiera hemos etiquetado la relación!

— Karen, no hace falta... Ambos sabemos lo mucho que nos amamos. Además nuestra situación va mejorando y ya aprendí a encontrar un balance en mi función como abogado/vigilante

No era necesario tener sentidos desarrollados para darse cuenta que por su semblante, aún permanecía en shock tras la improvisada proposición

— Y no digo que sea ahora, sólo quiero que lo tengas presente — garantizó, esperando no haberla asustado — La mayoría de tus cosas están aquí, podemos empezar con vivir juntos, no tendrías que preocuparte por la renta nunca más. Si esto es demasiado para ti, tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada a...

— OK... — dijo de pronto — Sí, acepto... Pero tendrás que hacerme una propuesta como se debe, ¿huh?

— Oh, claro... De eso no te salvarás — dijo con una gran sonrisa, aliviado con su respuesta — Aunque ya lo estarás esperando en todo momento y de alguna u otra manera se arruinará el elemento sorpresa

— No, ésto es lo que definitivamente no me esperaba... Así que tu trabajo ya está hecho — por tal comentario, Matt dejó salir una risa que le transmitió una enorme felicidad y ambos se acercaron para abrazarse con fuerza

— Muchas gracias por no alejarte de mi — expresó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y la estrechó aplicando mayor presión — Sí, será difícil... Pero no imposible — aseguró una vez separándose de ella

— Lo más chistoso, es que sólo quería saber a dónde me llevaba esto... ¡Y casi termino comprometida!

Ambos rieron nuevamente y después de una pausa, Matt agregó

— Hey, estás hablando con "El hombre sin miedo". Si tu inquietud era saber si le temo al compromiso, la respuesta es: No... No soy como _Chandler_

— ¿Quién?

— Chandler, de _F·R·I·E·N·D·S_

— Ah, ya... ¿Y cómo lo conoces? — indagó incrédula

— Foggy podía pasar hoooras viendo esa serie. Algo se me quedó de todo lo que escuchaba cuando le prestaba atención. Y su risa era tan contagiosa que luego no podía concentrarme en mis estudios

Continuaron riendo y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares para acurrucarse

— Deberías contarme más de sus divertidas historias en la Universidad — dijo apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, para poder escuchar sus latidos

— ¿Porqué no empezar ahora? ¿Ya te conté de la vez que...?

'

* * *

Espero que disfrutaran leer este nuevo capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo *-*

No puedo creer que subiera otro tan rápido. Hay que aplicarse cuando uno está inspirado, sino la idea se pierde XD

¡Hasta luego!


	4. By your side

Words: 3,186

Rated: K+

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Karen Page

* * *

 **By your side**

'

— Foggy, ¿estás seguro de esto? — preguntó Matt un tanto inquieto, ajustando su corbata por enésima vez

— ¡Claro! Sé que no lo esperaba, pero estará contenta de volver a verte. Siempre pregunta por ti

— Ajá... Si eso dices

El invidente detectaba que su amigo decía la verdad, pero a pesar de ello, no estaba totalmente convencido. Por alguna razón, ella no le devolvía las llamadas. Es obvio que no deseaba saber nada de él luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Tomaron un par de tragos mientras aguardaban que Karen llegara a _Josie's_ , lugar que frecuentaban visitar cuando solían trabajar juntos.  
Pero el tiempo transcurrió y ambos comenzaron a preocuparse...

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? — inquirió tras revisar su celular de nueva cuenta en busca de algún mensaje suyo

— No tengo idea. Ella acostumbra ser puntual

Cuando se disponen a salir para buscarla, finalmente aparece entrando con velocidad al local y una vez que los visualiza en la barra junto a la mesa de billar, va hacia su encuentro

— ¡Karen! — el rubio se acercó a abrazarla para saludarle — ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir?

Murdock no necesitaba preguntar, pues podía sentir que andaba alterada. Su corazón latía rápidamente, tenía la respiración agitada, algo le afectó.  
¿A qué se debía? ¿Alguien la habrá amenazado camino al bar? Porque incluso percibió que había llorado momentos antes

— Mi... mi abuela enfermó

Así que de eso se trataba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era Matt quien puso una mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo, ella sólo necesitaba un pecho donde sollozar y automáticamente se acurrucó ahí para romper en llanto

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Es grave? — Foggy quiso saber. Acarició su espalda para confortarla

— No, según lo que me informaron... — respondió entre jadeos, tranquilizándolos un poco — Pero necesito ir a verla — se separó un poco apenada de su reacción. Con el dorso de la mano limpió sus lágrimas y tomó aire, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Detestaba mostrar su lado frágil, pero no lo pudo evitar

— Con gusto iría contigo, pero esta semana estaré muy ocupado en el trabajo

— No te preocupes, Fog—

— ¡Pero Matt está libre! — interrumpe de pronto. El susodicho casi brinca del susto, no suponía que le pidiera hacer algo así, sabiendo que la situación entre ellos no es completamente estable

— ¡No! Bueno, sí... E-es verdad, no he tenido casos que atender... P-pero si ella no me quiere de copiloto... — tartamudeó

— ¿Porqué no? Me mantendrías distraída... — arregló su cabello detrás de su oreja, con timidez — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

— Oh... Por supuesto

— Es un trato. Mañana a primera hora paso por ti — le da un apretón de manos — Lo siento, chicos. No podré acompañarles esta noche

— Lo comprendemos, Karen. Lamentamos lo sucedido

— Si en algo más puedo apoyarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo — agrega Nelson y vuelve a estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza

— Gracias. Hasta mañana...

— Cuídate

Esperaron hasta que saliera para regresar a sus respectivos lugares. Matt le propinó un leve golpe en el brazo cuando éste quiso sostener su bebida

— ¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué? — se queja y soba su brazo del dolor

— ¡Mira en que líos me involucras!

— Bah... Como si no te hubieras ofrecido, te morías de ganas — refunfuñó — Sólo te di un empujón

— En otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho... ¡Pero no ahora, Foggy! Ella y yo...

— ¡Es el momento perfecto, Matt! Ahora se te presentó esta oportunidad y no podías dejarla pasar

— Pero... ¿No crees que estoy sacando ventaja de la situación?

— ¡Te necesita! Y jamás has estado ahí para ella

— Hmph. Tienes razón...

— Descuida, estarán bien. Luego me lo agradecerás...

'

Al día siguiente, Matt había preparado su maleta desde temprano y se vistió con ropa más cómoda de la que habita usar. Karen no mencionó si se quedarían a dormir o regresarían esa misma noche, y no quiso llamarle en la madrugada para preguntar, temiendo causarle alguna molestia. Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Al desayunar, estaba tan ansioso que al llevar la taza de café a su boca, derramó un poco del contenido sobre su camisa

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó furioso por su torpeza y corrió a su habitación, esperando tener tiempo de cambiarse antes de que Karen llegara por él.

Se colocó una nueva prenda y la otra la arrojó al cesto. Después se encargaría de lavarla, ojalá no deje mancha. Se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes y justo cuando terminó de arreglarse, escuchó el claxon de un automóvil y al prestar atención, distinguió la esencia de aquella mujer que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Fue a la cocina y dejó los trastes en el fregadero, tomó las cosas que había organizado en la entrada y tras cerrar la puerta de su departamento, bajó con rapidez los escalones, deteniéndose en el recibidor principal.

Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para relajarse y salió para reunirse con ella

— ¡Buen día, Karen! — saludó inclinándose hacia la ventana del carro para que pudiera mirarlo sonreír

— Ni tan bueno, ¿verdad? — respondió tajante sin despegar la vista al frente — Pero tendré que fingir que lo es cuando esté frente a ella

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al instante que escuchó angustia en su tono de voz — Yo sólo...

— No, Matt... — aporreó las manos contra el volante con frustración — Es que estoy tan... ¡Ugh! Perdón, no debo desquitarme contigo

Matt suspiró y se recargó sobre la puerta del carro. Él había lidiado con esto anteriormente así que sabe bien cómo se siente. No había porqué culparla por su comportamiento

— Tu abuela es la persona a quien más amas y temes perderla. También he pasado por eso, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí — voltea para finalmente observar a su acompañante

— Lo entiendo perfectamente. Que no te de vergüenza hablar de esto

Asintió con la cabeza tras cerciorar que cuenta con él y que está aquí para apoyarle

— Vamos, se nos hará tarde — recuerda y él volvió a curvar los labios tras haberla animado — ¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?

— No, puedo acomodarlo. Mientras enciende el motor — y eso hizo cuando él cerró la cajuela y regresó para tomar asiento junto a ella.

Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y enseguida comenzó a sentir tensión acumulada en su espalda

— ¿Sucede algo? — indagó al ver que cambió su expresión

— Nunca he salido de Manhattan — admite, abstraído en sus pensamientos — Todo esto es nuevo para mi

— Tranquilo, no pasará nada... No es como que de repente caigan aliens del cielo, ¿no? — se retracta — ¡Oh, espera! Eso ya pasó...

— No estás ayudando — murmura

— Estás en buenas manos. Te lo aseguro

— De eso no hay duda, pero amo tanto mi ciudad que sólo en imaginar que la estoy abandonando...

— Vaya, ¿tanto así? — detuvo el carro cuando alcanzaron un semáforo en rojo y aprovechó a verlo de reojo — Creo nunca antes había conocido a alguien que se sintiera así por el lugar en el que nació

— ¿Tú no extrañas tu ciudad?

— Sí, claro... La comida, los paisajes, la gente...

— Pero...

— Sólo quería salir de ahí lo más antes posible — y dio justo al punto, tenía tiempo intuyendo que Karen les ocultaba algo. ¿Debía presionar?

— Y... ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

— No quiero hablar de eso... Menos ahora — contestó, esperando no sonar grosera

— Cierto... Lo siento, no debí...

— Debemos dejar de disculparnos, ¿no crees?

Matt rió junto con ella para relajar los nervios. Ella misma había dicho que lo quería aquí para amenizar su viaje, no para traerle malos recuerdos a la cabeza.

Así que apenas se pusieron nuevamente en marcha, comenzó a relatar algunas de las locas anécdotas que Foggy le ha contado sobre cómo ha querido impresionar a Marci Stahl y termina fallando en el intento.

'

— Entonces él me dijo: Viejo, estoy loco por esta chica. ¡Pero ella no quiere nada serio conmigo!

— Aw, pobrecito. ¿Y qué le aconsejaste?

— Pues que siga intentando. Si de verdad la quiere conquistar, ya le dije cuál es la forma más fácil de llegar a su corazón

— ¿Su cartera?

— Exacto

— ¡Oh, Dios! No pensé que fuera de ese tipo de mujeres — opina entre risas

— Y no lo es, pero debo admitir que es bastante interesada. Y es lo único que le ha faltado intentar a Foggy

— Pero ha tenido bastantes gastos como para comprarle algo caro

— Le dije que no se desespere. Si ella es la indicada, no lo dejará ir... Puedo notar que le tiene mucho cariño, pero no sé porqué no quiere demostrarlo — deja salir otra risita — No le he dicho nada a él o si no, haría algo imprudente. Conociéndolo, sería capaz

— Hablas como si fueras todo un experto en el tema — comentó sarcástica

— Bueno, quizás no haya tenido una relación duradera... Pero eso no quiere decir que conozca cómo hacer feliz a una mujer. Siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario

Karen sabía que con eso, sutilmente le volvía a pedir que le diera otra oportunidad. Decidió ignorarlo por el momento

— Ahora tenemos un poco de prisa en llegar, pero prometo que cuando regresemos podemos hacer unas cuantas paradas en la carretera si gustas. Hay algunos lugares que me gustaría enseñarte

— ¿Lo podré disfrutar a mi manera?

— Absolutamente. Te lo describiría todo de ser necesario

— ¡Excelente!

'

Luego de casi 7 horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a Vermont.

Estaban hambrientos, por lo que decidieron ir por algo de comer antes de llegar al hospital. Y Karen conocía el lugar perfecto.

Era un pequeño restaurante donde servían comida casera, el favorito de los comensales, pues además del ambiente acogedor animado con música en vivo, también ofrecían toda clase de platillos con verdura y carne fresca, los cuales Matt no dudó en probar y quedó encantado con la variedad de nuevos sabores que su paladar pudo encontrar

— ¡Muy sabroso! — comentó al terminar su postre y se limpió con una servilleta — Tenías razón, aquí la comida es buenísima

— Te dije — concordó — Lástima que no nos podemos quedar más tiempo

— No importa, esto bastó para darme una muy buena impresión

Karen sonríe de vuelta y hace un gesto para llamar al mesero y pedir la cuenta — Iré al baño. Puedes esperarme en la salida — dice sacando su cartera de su bolso. Matt la detuvo

— ¿Qué haces? Yo pago

— Viniste hasta acá por mi, mínimo deja que te invite

— De haberlo sabido, no hubiera comido tanto — reprocha avergonzado

— Ay, exageras — lo empuja hacia la puerta — Andando

Con la cabeza baja, Matt salió del lugar. No insistió, pues no quería provocar alguna discusión frente a las personas a su alrededor, solo siguió su camino y esperó en el auto hasta que ella saliera. Ya después encontraría la manera de recompensarla por su generosa acción.

Pensó que durante la ruta al hospital sería incómodo, pero ella no le tomó importancia y continuaron hablando como hace un rato.

Al estacionar el vehículo, Karen tomó una bocanada de aire para relajarse y Matt tomó su mano con cariño

— Tú puedes — le aseguró, inspirándole confianza.

'

— Bienvenidos, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? — preguntó la recepcionista con amabilidad

— Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar a Penélope Page. Sufrió un infarto ayer por la tarde — se le quebró un poco la voz al mencionar lo último — ¿Me puede decir en qué habitación se encuentra?

— Permítame un momento... — luego de buscar información en su computadora, respondió — Está en la #201. Sólo familiares tienen permitido el acceso. ¿Me permiten sus identificaciones?

Matt ya se estaba dirigiendo a la sala de espera, cuando ella le pide su billetera y también entrega la suya

— Es mi prometido — agrega sosteniendo su mano, con una sonrisa torcida. Matt sólo alcanzó a afirmar con la cabeza, aún algo confundido.

La muchacha anotó sus nombres en una lista para registrarlos — Todo en orden. Ya pueden pasar. Tomen el elevador, 2da planta a la derecha — indicó

— Muchas gracias — respondió Matt un tanto apenado, dejándose guiar del brazo hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro, soltó su agarre y cuestionó — ¿Karen? — no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella — ¿Me podrías explicar qué pasó ahí?

— ¿En verdad quieres que lo diga? — suspiró audiblemente — No puedo hacer esto sola, ¿OK? ¡No puedo!

Matt inmediatamente la abrazó, ella se aferró a su cuerpo y por más que sus lágrimas amenazaban por salir, se mantuvo fuerte para evitar llorar y no verse vulnerable frente a su querida abuela

— Aquí estoy para ti — susurró en su oído — Jamás volveré a apartarme de tu lado

Las puertas se abrieron y tuvieron que romper contacto para salir. Al llegar al cuarto, tomó aire antes de entrar

— ¡Abuela! — gritó Karen con emoción y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla

— ¡Con cuidado, cielo! — dijo entre risas su abuela, tratando de levantarse un poco para poder mirarlos mejor. Karen oprimió un botón para hacer que el respaldo se levantara y estuviera en mejor posición

— ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien!

— Oh, falta mucho para deshacerse de mi

— ¡No digas eso! — rieron y después la señora levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a quien se encontraba detrás de Karen

— Cariño, ¿porqué no me habías presentado a ese hombre tan guapo?

Matt se sonrojó y se retiró los lentes para que pudiera contemplarlo mejor. Se acercó e inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura, besó su mano con delicadeza

— Matt Murdock. Me alegra finalmente conocerle. Karen me ha hablado tanto de usted — hizo que la señora sonriera, halagada

— Entonces supongo que mi nieta ya te preparó mi receta especial, ¿verdad?

— Oh, por supuesto. Fui digno de ella en una ocasión ¡Y es una delicia!

— ¡Basta ya! — lo frenó antes de que pudiera decir algo inapropiado, contagiándose de la risa — Abue, él es sólo mi amigo

— ¿Qué? P-pero la enfermera me avisó que vendrías con tu prometido

— Sí, es algo que inventé para que pudiera acompañarme. Es todo — la señora se veía bastante decepcionada.

— Creí que me traías buenas noticias...

— Lamento haberte ilusionado

— Ya te estaba imaginando vestida de blanco. ¿Cuánto más debo esperar para ese día?

— Eh... yo... — no tenía la intención de romper sus ilusiones y ahora no sabía qué responder. Si supiera lo mal que le ha ido en su vida amorosa...

— Señorita, ¿me puede regalar unas cuantas firmas para un formulario? — pidió una enfermera que se asomó por la puerta. Salvada por la campana

— Claro. Con permiso — y se retiró. Dejando solo a Matt con su abuela.

Tragó en seco. Podía percibir que la mujer frente a él tenía un sin fin de preguntas por hacer y temía no tener respuestas para saciar su curiosidad

— Y dime, Matty... ¿Cómo conociste a Karen?

¿Qué podía decir? "Oh, fue la primera cliente de mi firma, mi compañero y yo fuimos sus abogados para no fuera incriminada en una escena de muerte. Puse su vida en riesgo varias veces..."

— Karen trabajó para mi, era nuestra asistente. Nuestros caminos se distanciaron, pero seguimos siendo amigos... supongo — contestó inseguro

— Oh, entonces... ¿Tú y ella...? — quiso intuir, sabiendo que había un poco más en la historia

— Sí, existió algo entre nosotros

— ¡Lo sabía! — dio una palmada tras haber adivinado — ¿Y qué pasó?

— Hubieron ciertos malentendidos... No fui honesto con ella

— Oh... Bueno, no hay nada que no tenga solución...

— Lo sé... Pero recuperar su confianza ha sido difícil

— ¿Aún la amas?

Matt no respondió, sólo bajó la cabeza avergonzado y afianzó el agarre a su bastón blanco

— No necesitas responder, querido. Puedo verlo en tu mirada. ¡Amas a mi niña! — festejó

— Así es — no lo negó — Pero...

— No te preocupes... Sé que es duro, pero una vez que te ganas su corazón, no hay marcha atrás. Créeme

La señora estiró su brazo y él se acercó a la cama para que pudiera tomar su mano

— Se nota que eres un buen muchacho. Por favor, cuida de mi 'rayo de sol'

— Lo haré. Daría mi vida si fuera necesario

La mayor sonríe ampliamente y deja escapar una lágrima, que limpió rápidamente cuando Karen regresó a la recámara

— ¿Todo bien aquí? — preguntó al ver lo serenos que ambos lucían

— ¡Perfecto! — respondió la abuela palpando la mano de Matt antes de soltarlo — Ahora cuéntame... ¿Qué has hecho en Nueva York? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

'

Pasaron toda la tarde platicando con la abuela de Karen y cuando salieron ya estaba anocheciendo, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro. Decidieron pasar a un puesto de comida rápida cercano y pedir la cena para llevar

— Qué agradable es tu abuela

— Me alegra que ustedes se llevaran bien. A veces es muy quisquillosa

— ¡No me digas! ¿Esa adorable señora? — ríe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Karen adoraba cuando logra provocar esa reacción en él — ¿En qué sentido?

— Bueno, le preocupa las personas que me rodean. No siempre he tenido buenas influencias

— Oh...

— Y si supiera quién eres en realidad...

— Ouch... Golpe bajo

— Nah... Igualmente te admiraría... Siempre ve las noticias para saber qué nueva hazaña han hecho _The Avengers,_ ¿porqué no haría lo mismo por _Daredevil_?

— Pues si me comparas con ellos, yo estoy por los suelos

— Seguro pronto se darán cuenta de tu potencial y pedirán que te unas a su equipo

— Y también me darán un traje de vibranium... ¡Sí, claro! En tus sueños — ambos ríen a carcajadas mientras pasean por las calles para ir al estacionamiento. Matt se arma de valor y la abraza por los hombros. Karen no se apartó, eso era una buena señal.

'

— ¿Crees que conseguiremos un hotel a esta hora sin reservación? — pregunta una vez que se suben al vehículo

— No te preocupes por eso — saca unas llaves de su bolso — Mi abuelita pidió que nos quedáramos en su casa

— Oh, qué bien. Porque no te sentía lo suficientemente fresca como para volver a conducir por horas

— No. Necesito descansar. Y tampoco nos vendría mal un baño

Matt ríe y nega con la cabeza.

'

Al llegar al recinto, Karen se dirige a abrir la puerta mientras él bajaba las bolsas de comida y las pertenencias de ambos del vehículo.

Después de cenar y pasar una agradable velada, ella le da un breve recorrido del lugar y le muestra a Matt cuál es la habitación de huéspedes para ponerse cómodo.

Colocó su maleta sobre la cama y se iba a disponer a sacar su ropa para cambiarse e ir a cenar, cuando ella se detiene antes de salir de la habitación, da media vuelta y se recarga contra el marco de la puerta

— Matt... Debo decir que escuché parte de tu conversación con mi abuela — confesó — ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Tragó en seco. No imaginó que ella había logrado escuchar algo, debía estar alerta. Pero mejor se relajó y lo tomó como otra oportunidad para demostrar lo que siente

— Por supuesto, Karen. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti

Sus ojos se aguaron y no pudo evitar sentirse amada. Hace mucho que anhelada ese sentimiento.

Matt se acerca a ella y deposita un beso en su frente

— Muchas gracias por todo — la rubia toma sus manos y besa sus nudillos — No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti — declara, abrazando sus manos contra su pecho. Matt ahora podía sentir sus latidos, no sólo escucharlos. Y era fascinante

— No tienes nada qué agradecer. Siempre permaneceré a tu lado — promete, deslizando sus dedos hasta posarse en su mentón y acerca su rostro al de él, sellando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

'

* * *

Lamento haber llamado así a su abuela. No leo cómics, en la serie no lo han mencionado y estuve buscando en Internet cómo se llama, pero no encontré nada. Simplemente tomé el nombre de su madre XD

¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima


	5. Feel again

Words: 2,246

Rated: K+

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Karen Page

* * *

 **Feel again**

¿Reanudar la relación desde el punto en que se detuvo? Sí, claro. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo...

Las cosas habían sido demasiado complicadas entre ellos como para volver a intentarlo, pero los dos querían atreverse a tomar el riesgo. Aunque eso implicara poner en peligro su amistad si al final no resultara bien.

Karen decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Después de haber analizado los pros y los contras, siempre concluía en que Matt ya tenía su destino marcado y no hay nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.  
Si él muriera definitivamente al tratar de salvar otra vez a Hell's Kitchen, eso pasaría estando o no en una relación con él. Entonces, ¿porqué no disfrutarlo mientras se pueda?

Si querían que esto funcionara, ambas partes debían trabajar por igual en aquellos aspectos que necesitaran mejorar. Sin mentiras, ni secretos...

Y así fue, se esforzaron en mantener la situación en paz. Sin preguntas que incomodaran al otro, sin presiones...  
Hasta que Karen no soportó que Matt fuera tan amable con ella al querer reparar todo el daño que éste le había causado y ella no le estaba correspondiendo de la misma manera.

No era posible que él estuviera limpio y ella aún le reservara la oscura verdad sobre el paradero de James Wesley.

Esa noche, decidió contarle todo y se sorprendió al ver que Matt lo tomó de buena manera. Esperaba otra reacción después de haber sido testigo de la manera en la que se expresaba de otros asesinos, como Frank Castle o Elektra Natchios.

Ella le reclamó y él intentó frenarla, diciendo que no fue su culpa, sino de él por andar en otros asuntos y no haber atendido sus llamadas para brindarle su ayuda. Todo esto se hubiera evitado. De haber sido así, ella no tendría otra muerte en su consciencia.

La discusión se volvió más grave y llorando, tomó sus pertenencias y salió corriendo de su departamento.

-'-

Karen no sabía a donde ir. Se sentía bastante mal como para terminar sola en su hogar tomando por sus penas, así que decidió ir con Foggy, esperando que no estuviera ocupado y no lo interrumpiera.

— No tienes que ser tan dura con él... Yo sé que Matt a veces logra sacarnos de nuestras casillas, pero siempre trata de hacer lo correcto. En verdad se esmera

— Es que... ¿Cómo puede tener esos poderes sobre-humanos y ser tan insensible a la vez? — se quejó, llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

— No, Karen. Nosotros somos los que armamos un show cuando nos enteramos de la verdad. No fuimos capaces de soportarlo. Yo tampoco reaccioné de la mejor forma... ¡Por Dios! Era mi compañero de cuarto, mi confidente, ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta?

Karen sacudía la cabeza en negación. Se abrazó a sí misma porque comenzaba a sentir más baja la temperatura. Foggy le ofreció una manta para arroparla y continuó

— Y... Y justo cuando descubrí su secreto, en vez de ser comprensivo y sacarlo del hoyo, sólo lo hundí más... Lloramos, tuvimos esa gran discusión de la cual fuiste testigo y terminamos por distanciarnos... Oh, Dios. ¡Todo fue un desastre!

Karen seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, no tenía nada qué decir. Foggy frotó su espalda con cariño para consolarla y siguió hablando

— Pero tú estás a tiempo de remediar las cosas. Tienes suerte de que él lo tomara con calma, ¿recuerdas que casi me desmayo cuando me contaste lo que hiciste?

— Sí. Estás en lo cierto — dijo finalmente

— ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada malo, al contrario, ya cada uno acepta su 'lado oscuro'. ¡Aw, son tal para cual! Seguro se divertirán haciendo arder la ciudad

— Vaya. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! — dijo sarcásticamente, poniéndose de pie y dando la vuelta para salir

— ¡Vamos, Karen! Fue una pequeña broma para romper la tensión

— ¿Sabes? Ya no eres gracioso

— Ha-ha. ¡Pero veo que tú sí lo eres! Así que, como mañana es Día de gracias... ¿Qué te parece si para enmendar las cosas, invitas a Matt a casa de Marci y convivimos un rato, eh?

Karen apretó los labios, considerándolo un poco — No es mala idea, pero...

— Recuerda que no sólo es momento para dar gracias, sino de pedir perdón y sanar

Ella asintió y suspiró — Bien. Te hablo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo — terminó aceptando y se fue del lugar.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ese es el espíritu! — gritó desde el marco de la puerta, levantando su puño.

-'-

La noche siguiente, quedaron de verse en el departamento de Marci para pasar juntos el Día de gracias, justo como Foggy sugirió para que hicieran las pases.  
Matt también aceptó ir de mala gana, pues pensaba que no sería conveniente actuar como si nada pasara. Primero debía arreglar las cosas con ella. Y teniendo compañía, no tendría oportunidad de hablar a solas con Karen, seguramente lo estaría evitando.

Y sucedió justo como imaginaba. Al llegar, el ambiente se sentía incómodo, cada quien estaba por su lado y difícilmente cruzaban palabra entre ellos.

Pero después de un par de tragos, comenzaron a relajarse y todo se tornó más cálido y amigable.

Cuando Foggy notó que ambos lucían más animados, aprovechó a sacar el Karaoke.  
Matt no conocía la letra de la mayoría de las canciones, pero se divertía escuchándolos cantar. Especialmente a Foggy, quien desafinaba pero cantaba a todo pulmón.  
Todos carcajeaban, aplaudían, movían la cabeza al ritmo de la música y por ratos se paraban a bailar.

Más tarde, decidieron salir a la terraza para admirar el desfile desde el piso en el que se encontraban.

Después de un largo rato, Matt estaba empezando a aburrirse, así que se agachó para tomar un poco de nieve, lo moldeó con sus manos y arrojó la bola de nieve hacia Karen, dándole justo en la espalda.

Siseó por la fría y punzante sensación, pues le entró un poco a la ropa y también le salpicó en el cuello.

— ¡Me la vas a pagar, Murdock! — rápido recolectó nieve que estaba en el barandal del balcón y la arrojó hacia su cara, pero no logró golpearlo.

Matt reía porque ni tuvo necesidad de moverse mucho para esquivarlo.  
Karen lo perseguía y siguió arrojando todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, pero seguía sin atinarle.

Menos mal que en ese momento, Marci se encontraba en la cocina terminando de servir la comida, si no, se preguntaría cómo es posible que un hombre ciego tuviera tanta agilidad.

— ¡Ay, no de nuevo! — gritó Foggy poniéndose entre ellos, extendiendo sus brazos para que no se acercaran — ¿Algún día me darán un descanso?

— ¡Él comenzó! — lo señaló con su dedo índice

— ¿Ya dejarán de comportarse como niños? — preguntó ahora a Matt, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo inocentemente.

—Perfecto, Murdock. Mira lo que hiciste... ¡Estropeaste mi vestido! — gruñó, examinando una rasgadura en su falda

— Pero ni siquiera te toqué, ¿cómo pude...?

— Olvídalo... Debo irme

— Pero Karen, ¿no te quedarás a comer? — preguntó el rubio caminando detrás de ella, intentando detenerla

Al entrar a la casa, Marci observó que tomaba su bolso, su otro abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta

— ¿A dónde vas? No puedes irte así...

— Lo siento, chicos. Ya no estoy de humor... — declaró y sin más, se retiró.

— Ugh... Soy un idiota — dice Matt tumbándose en una silla del comedor

Foggy y Marci se acercan y toman asiento a lado de él

— Oh, Marci. Lo lamento tanto. Arruiné tu cena — expresa realmente arrepentido

— No importa, de todos modos teníamos planeado estar solos — le lanza una mirada lasciva a Foggy, quien le responde abriendo los ojos y negando con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era el momento para bromas

— Quise decir... Lo entiendo... Simplemente estás enamorado y no sabes cómo lidiar con eso

— Pero estamos aquí para ayudarte. ¿No es verdad, cariño? — asegura, pasando un brazo alrededor de él

— Mmm veremos qué podemos hacer con este pobre perrito — dice acariciando su cabello y Foggy no pudo contener más la risa

— Búrlense todo lo que quieran, lo merezco — dijo poniendo los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y luego hunde su cabeza entre ellos

— No todo está perdido, amigo

— Somos la voz de tu consciencia y te diremos lo que debes hacer...

-'-

La mañana siguiente, Matt le habló por teléfono a Karen para disculparse por lo de anoche. Esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre.

Le pidió que viniera a su loft por la tarde, pero ella dijo que se encontraba cerca y que pasaría ahora mismo.

Foggy se encontraba ahí con él, pues más temprano habían salido con Marci para que le ayudaran a escoger un nuevo vestido para Karen, para reponer el daño causado al que usó anoche.  
Y solamente regresó a casa con él, pues su novia se fue a ver otros pendientes.

— Ya viene en camino — mencionó Matt después de terminar la llamada, con la intención de que Foggy se marchara

— Oh, perfecto — respondió y tomó asiento en un sillón

— Eh, ¿no deberías ir a otro lado?

— Como que es necesario que haya un árbitro, ¿no crees?

— Foggy... — resopló, pero no pudo decir nada más pues ella ya estaba en la puerta

— ¿Ya llegó? Já. Demasiado tarde

Tocó el timbre y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Al desplazarse a la sala, se sorprende al ver a Foggy allí también

— Oh, no esperaba encontrarte aquí — saluda a su amigo — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una intervención? — vacila — Sé que exageré anoche, pero...

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti — interrumpe para dirigirse velozmente a su habitación y cuando regresa, le muestra el vestido — Espero que te guste

Karen deja caer su mandíbula y lo recibe con manos temblorosas

— El tejido se siente bien, pero ellos me apoyaron en escoger el color y el diseño

Era un elegante vestido crepé de tubo hasta las rodillas. En la parte superior tenía encaje, mangas 3/4 y con discreto escote en "v". De color azul oscuro, su favorito.

— No debiste... ¡Esto debió costar una fortuna! — trató de rechazarlo educadamente, pero sentía su voz quebrarse

— Por suerte, el dueño me debía un favor, así que me hizo un considerable descuento

— No... No puedo aceptarlo — se lo entrega

— No es problema. Te lo debía — se lo da de vuelta

— Matt, no insistas

— OK, OK... ¡Es suficiente! — Foggy se pone de pie y se aproxima a ellos — Ya me tienen harto con todo este drama

Ambos voltean a verlo arqueando una ceja, algo ofendidos

— Tú ni deberías estar aquí — menciona Matt

— Wow, ¿así me lo agradeces?

— ¡Ni siquiera funcionó tu plan!

— ¿Qué plan? ¿De qué demonios hablan? — inquiere Karen perdiendo la paciencia, arrojando el vestido hacia uno de los sillones.

— Woah! Esperen... Tranquilos... — pide Foggy alzando las manos, viendo que la situación se estaba saliendo de control — ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea!

Matt y Karen suspiran para relajarse y escuchar qué más tenía para decir

— Hagamos como si nunca se hubieran conocido, para comenzar desde cero y ver si esto funciona, ¿huh?

Matt casi se golpea la frente pero se limitó a rodar los ojos. Karen colocó ambas manos en su cintura, exasperada.

— Les presento: Murdock, Page... Page, Murdock... " _Cita a ciegas_ " Oops, perdonen el juego de palabras... ¡Y... ACCIÓN! — grita dando una palmada como si fuera el director de una película y sale corriendo de escena, para finalmente dejarlos solos.

Un gran silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente y sólo fue interrumpido con el carraspeo que emitió Matt antes de hablar

— Karen, Foggy ya se fue... No hay necesidad de...

— No, tiene razón... Debemos hablar... — se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar como un león enjaulado.

Su mirada seguía enfocada en el vestido que estaba tendido sobre su mueble. Era un hermoso detalle, no sentía que lo mereciera, pero fue grosero de su parte no tomar su obsequio.

Matt sólo se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que organizara sus ideas para finalmente terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando de repente ella se abalanza sobre él, montándolo a horcajadas y tomando su rostro con fuerza para besarlo con furia desenfrenada.

No tardó en corresponderle, ansiaba tanto tenerla tan cerca que pronto sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello, bajando las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.

Lo empujó del pecho para separarse de él y tomar aire

— Mmm. Buena charla — ella le propinó un golpe en el hombro y él rió divertido

— Lo siento

— Yo también. Perdóname por todo — acaricia cariñosamente su mejilla

— Sólo necesito saber si me amas

Matt suaviza su expresión y sonríe ampliamente — Jamás dejé de amarte. Siempre lo he hecho y así siempre será

— Entonces sé más cuidadoso. No quiero perderte nuevamente... Por favor

— Lo haré — promete y une sus labios a los de ella en un intenso beso que le demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-'-

Un día después, Foggy citó a ambos en el bar de Josie para saber si su plan había dado resultados.

Cuando ellos llegaron al lugar, ni tuvo qué preguntar pues sus grandes sonrisas denotaban lo contentos que estaban.

— Heeey... ¡Pero miren quiénes tuvieron una _Noche buena_!

— Foggy, ¡baja la voz! — exigió Karen un tanto ruborizada, pero inmediatamente rió sintiéndose como una adolescente y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Ven? Era justo lo que necesitaban... Sólo que son demasiado orgullosos como para ceder y ser los primeros en admitir que extrañan al otro

— Muchas gracias, Foggy — dijo Matt, estrechando la mano que tenía sobre el mostrador

— Para eso está la familia

* * *

Este FanFic ha estado en mis borradores por años y finalmente tuve la oportunidad de terminarlo

¡Espero les haya gustado!


	6. Found you

Words: 1,644

Rated: K

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Karen Page

* * *

 **Found you**

La adolescente de 13 años no podía parar de llorar. Había perdido a toda su familia en un terrible accidente de auto durante un viaje hacia la ciudad de Nueva York.  
Pasó hospitalizada unos días y ahora se encontraba sentada en un pasillo de una institución del gobierno, esperando a que tomen la decisión de qué hacer con ella.  
Las peores vacaciones de su corta vida...

Rato después, una señora sale de su oficina y le comenta que será trasladada a un albergue, pues al no poseer suficiente información sobre ella, no lograron contactar a sus parientes biológicos. La tendrán ahí hasta que le den continuación a la investigación y obtengan resultados.

-'-

Estaba consciente de no ser la única en el mundo que se encontraba en esa lamentable condición, pues sabía que personas que han tenido que crecer en un albergue rodeados de religiosas con estrictas reglas. La mayoría con diferentes historias pero con una sola meta: vivir en un hogar.  
Pero se sorprendió grandemente al llegar y ver la cantidad de niños que estaban ahí esperando ser adoptados. Varios sin brillo en los ojos, ya habiendo perdido la esperanza, pues al crecer disminuían las posibilidades.

Le explicaron rápidamente las actividades que se realizaban a diario y luego de darle un tour por el complejo, la dejaron en el comedor principal para que conviviera con los demás.

Ella no estaba de ánimos de relacionarse con nadie ahora, seguramente le preguntarían cómo es que llegó aquí y no quería dar explicaciones, así que caminó hacia una solitaria mesa de la esquina y se sentó con sus alimentos.

Inevitablemente, la desgarradora imagen comenzó a reproducirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su padre, su madre, su querido hermano... Sentía sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente.

Pronto, una suave voz la saca de sus pensamientos

— Puedes sentarte con nosotros si gustas

Ella voltea y nota a un chico castaño con gafas oscuras sentado al otro extremo de la mesa

— Oh, bueno... Gracias — se levanta y avanza para tomar asiento frente a él — Uhm, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Matt... ¿Y el tuyo?

— Karen — respondió y bajó la cabeza, observando su plato. Se formó un breve silencio...  
Bueno, había progresado. Esa había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido hasta ahora.

— Eres nueva por aquí, ¿verdad? — preguntó interesado

— Sí, acabo de llegar... — sintió su voz quebrarse y tragó saliva.

— ¿Está todo bien? — podría percibir que estaba nerviosa

— Bien, dime... ¿Cómo es estar aquí?

— Puede ser difícil al principio, pero luego te acostumbrarás... No es tan malo — respondió para animarla

— Mmm... Eso espero — suspira y juguetea con su comida, no tenía apetito.

De repente, llega una chica de cabello negro, arroja su bandeja a la mesa y toma asiento a lado de Matt.

— ¿Qué onda? — se inclina hacia él y susurrando, preguntó — ¿Quién es ésta, Murdock?

— Se llama Karen. Al parecer, ya tendrás compañera de cuarto — se inclina hacia Jess y también en voz baja, pide — No seas dura con ella, recién llegó

— ¿Así que serás mi nueva compañera, huh? Bueno, te advierto que no muchas me soportan

— No te preocupes por eso — se encogió de hombros — Seguro la pasaremos bien — asegura Karen, sintiendo que su situación mejoraba al ver que pronto había conseguido nuevos amigos y parecían ser confiables.

— Entonces... ¡Bienvenida al club!

-'-

Un día normal para ellos era acudir al salón de clases, preparar la comida, realizar sus tareas escolares y de la casa, y después se retiraban a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Establecían roles para limpiar semanalmente cada área de la casa-hogar, que comprendía el comedor, los dormitorios, los salones, los baños y el patio de juegos.

También registraban en un pizarrón su turno para lavar la ropa. Habían niños problemáticos que no querían cumplir con sus deberes, pero luego comprendían que eso les enseñaba a ser responsables y a trabajar en equipo.

Todos respetaban en la mayor medida el espacio del otro y pocas veces habían discusiones entre ellos.

Pasaron las tardes jugando y los fines de semana los llevaban a lugares para hacer actividades recreativas al aire libre.

Karen disfrutaba de la compañía de Matt y Jess. Pensaba que si ellos no estuvieran ahí con ella, no se levantaría con una sonrisa cada mañana. Se volvieron muy cercanos.

Las circunstancias por las que cada uno había llegado ahí eran dolorosas, pero juntos podían llevarlo de mejor manera.

-'-

Unas semanas después, cuando Jess fue a buscarla a su habitación, la encontró empacando sus cosas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te cambiarán de habitación? — se acercó a la cama y cerró su maleta para evitar que siga guardando cosas — ¡Oh, vamos! Te trataré mejor... Prefiero tenerte de compañera que a otra chica pesada

— No... No es eso — rió y colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja — Me dijeron que finalmente encontraron a un familiar que quisiera hacerse cargo de mi... Así que me iré

— ¿Y pensabas irte sin despedirte?

— Claro que no... Sólo quería estar preparada antes de...

— Matt no estaría contento con eso

— ¿Matt? ¿Y él porque...?

— ¡Por nada! — sacudió las manos, esperando no haber hablado de más

— Okaaay... — arqueó una ceja al notar que su amiga actuaba extraño — Debo seguir, me están esperando

— Bien, déjame ayudarte

Matt al enterarse que Karen dejaría el lugar, sintió una pizca de enojo. Y eso era egoísta de su parte... Debería sentirse emocionado por ella, porque pronto recibirá el calor de una familia, justo como todos anhelaban ahí; pero le entristecía que se apartara y quizás nunca saber más de ella.

Una vez en la entrada, Karen abrazó con fuerza a cada uno. Era ridículo pensar que se conocían apenas unas cuantas semanas, pero su vínculo era fuerte.

— Lo siento, chicos. ¡Los extrañaré!

— Fue un placer conocerte, Karen

— ¡Cuídate!

— ¡Buena suerte! — giró para tomar su maleta pero Matt la envolvió en otro fuerte abrazo. Karen se sonrojó.

— Esperemos encontrarnos de nuevo — susurró antes de apartarse y finalmente dejarla ir.

-'-

Los años pasaron y cada uno continuó con sus vidas. Ni querían recordar bien esa etapa, había sido hace bastante tiempo y deseaban dejarlo ahí en el pasado.

Pasaron parte de la infancia y la adolescencia esperando. Cada sábado por la tarde, cada Navidad, cada cumpleaños, esperaron que alguien los viniera a buscar para llevárselos a su casa y darles una familia. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Cada día estaban compañados de otros pequeños y de almas caritativas que los ilusionaban con regresar, pero nunca lo hicieron. Y aunque recibían regalos costosos donados por voluntarios, nada suplía el anhelo de atravesar las puertas de aquel orfanato. Era la ilusión de cada niño que deseaba intensamente una familia.

De esa manera se les fue la vida, viendo cómo matrimonios llegaban por otros niños, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya no serían candidatos, porque comúnmente las parejas buscan a niños más pequeños.

Además, ¿quién querría lidiar con un muchacho ciego o con una joven rebelde?

Hasta que un día, al tener la mayoría de edad, finalmente les dijeron que eran libres de dejar el hogar en el que habían crecido.

Entonces los huérfanos decidieron salir al mundo a luchar por su vida. Estudiar una carrera, conseguir un trabajo, una casa y forjarse un destino.

Estaban realmente muy agradecidos con las personas que los cuidaron y alimentaron en el albergue. Nunca les faltó nada material, sólo el abrazo tierno de una madre para sentirse amada.

Pero eso no importaba cuando se tenían el uno al otro. Con el paso del tiempo, Jess se convirtió en una hermana para él. Siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara y él también hacía todo lo posible para apoyarla.  
Habían tomado diferentes caminos, pero seguían en contacto para mantener informado al otro de sus triunfos y fracasos.

-'-

Un día, tras abrir por primera vez las puertas de su firma, su mejor amigo de la universidad y ahora socio, Foggy; recibió una llamada de la policía para avisarles de un posible caso del cual podrían hacerse cargo.

Al acudir a la sala de interrogación, la mujer que tenían frente a ellos lucía demasiado asustada.

Pronto confió en ambos y comenzó a hablar, y cuando él prestó atención al latido de su corazón para saber si decía la verdad, le pareció haberlo escuchado antes.

Ella pudo haber cambiado físicamente, su voz hacerse más profunda y su esencia podría ser ligeramente diferente, pero el latido de su corazón...

Un latido de corazón es tan único como la retina del ojo o las huellas digitales. Esto le ayudó a identificarla al instante

— Espera... ¿Eres Karen, dijiste?

— Sí, ¿por qué? — intentó adivinar, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Simplemente lo miraba fijamente sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.

Murdock se alegró de haberla reconocido.

— Soy Matt. Del orfanato, ¿recuerdas?

Él también había cambiado bastante en los últimos años, pero Karen estaba segura de haberlo visto antes.

— Oh, por Dios... — esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Los borrosos recuerdos volvieron con claridad cristalina apenas lo mencionó — Qué pequeño es el mundo — se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Este reencuentro hubiera sido más emotivo de no ser porque está sentenciada como principal sospechosa de un asesinato

— Hey, ¿de qué me perdí? — preguntó Foggy, un poco confundido y luego llevó sus manos a la cabeza una vez que se dio cuenta — Ohhh ¡Eres tú! De la que tanto hablaban Matt y Jess

La ojiazul seguía asombrada por lo que estaba pasando, pero los tres se echaron a reír

— No te preocupes, Karen — estiró su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la suya y la estrechó — Yo cuidaré de ti

Tomó un breve descanso para poder salir a hacer una llamada urgente.

El celular emitía el sonido de llamada entrante y mientras esperaba a que contesten al otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa y derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¿Sí?

— Jess... ¿Adivina a quién me encontré?

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Su retroalimentación es muy apreciada


	7. Better

Words: 1,815

Rated: K+

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Karen Page

* * *

 **Better**

Foggy le dio un vistazo al reloj y se da cuenta de que era bastante tarde. Apaga la computadora después de checar su correo por última vez y se pone de pie

— Muy bien, chicos... El trabajo ha terminado. También deberían irse, lucen bastante cansados — dice tomando sus pertenencias para guardarlas en el portafolio y se dirige hacia el escritorio de Karen, quien estaba examinando unos rayos-X como evidencia de un caso de negligencia médica.

— Sí, eso creo — concuerda, cerrando la carpeta y se frota las sienes — No hay nada que podamos adelantar. Ya revisamos el caso del Sr. Hill un par de veces, así que está listo para el juicio. Y... — checa su lista — No tenemos reuniones programadas para mañana

— Deberíamos buscar más clientes. Tal vez visite a Brett para saber si hay algo que podamos...

— Matt... Relájate — responde su amigo, acercándose a él y le da una palmada en la espalda — ¡Nos ha estado yendo de maravilla!

— ¿Eso piensas? — cruza los brazos y alza una ceja

— Seguro. Los clientes deben ganarse nuestra confianza

— Y luego de todo por lo que ha atravesado esta firma... — agrega la rubia, también dejando sus cosas en orden y acercándose a ellos

— Está bien. Entiendo — Matt asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Poco a poco serían reconocidos nuevamente. No podían esperar para alcanzar lo que tanto habían soñado, pero con volver al negocio juntos, ya estaban más que satisfechos.

— Y bien... ¿Tienen algo qué hacer ahora?

— Uhm, ¿Josie's?

— ¿Tienen qué preguntar? — aprueba Matt entre risas. Se coloca los lentes, toma su chaqueta, su bastón y sigue a sus mejores amigos rumbo a su lugar preferido.

-'-

Después de un largo rato conviviendo en el bar con un par de tragos, comenzaban a sentir sueño

— Mañana es viernes todavía — recuerda — Así que hay que ser responsables y seguir la fiesta después

— Tienes razón, Karen — coincide Matt — Pero de los 3, creí que yo era el aburrido

— ¡Hey! — lo golpea juguetonamente y él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con fuerza

— ¿Y qué tienen planeado para mañana? — pregunta Foggy — ¿Qué hacen los chicos de hoy en día, huh? ¿Bailar hasta que el cuerpo aguante? ¿Emborracharse?

Karen niega con la cabeza, soltando una carcajada

— Ya hablamos de esto... ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

— Lo sé... Pero ¿no saldrás a divertirte un rato? Te hace falta, 'señorita aguafiestas'

— Nah... Ya pasé por esa etapa. Ahora me divierte más acostarme en la comodidad de mi cama con una taza de chocolate y un buen libro

Matt se hizo una imagen mental y sonrió divertido — Mmm... Suena bien

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Matt? — pregunta Foggy, cuya novia se encontraba tan ocupada últimamente, que buscaba con quien salir para no quedarse solo en su departamento.

— Pues nada especial, supongo. Sólo terminar mis _deberes_ , pero lo puedo dejar para después...

— Espero no te refieras a...

— No, todavía. Prometí que saldría hasta que me recupere por completo

— Y consigas una nueva armadura... — añade Karen, quien no podía dormir por las noches imaginándose lo peor

— Bien... Entonces, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

— ¿Venir a este lugar y no irnos hasta tomarnos la anguila? Por mi está bien

— Bueno... — interrumpe Matt — Mi mamá ha querido que les invite a comer — comenta y ambos cruzan miradas, sorprendidos — Creo que es hora

— Oh... ¿Y estás cómodo con eso? — inquiere Karen, su preocupación era evidente

— Sí... No hay problema. Quiero decir, nuestra relación va mejorando cada día

— OK... Entonces estaré encantada de acompañarles

— También me apunto. Digo, ¿quién soy yo para rechazar una deliciosa comida? — dice Foggy frotando sus manos y humedeciendo sus labios, lo cual hace reír a sus amigos

— Perfecto. Entonces le avisaré — afirma Matt, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la barra para pagar la última ronda

— ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

— ¡Hasta mañana! — se despiden y cada quien se dirige hacia su casa pero Matt se ofreció para acompañar a Karen.

— ¡Lo sé! No necesitas que nadie te proteja... Pero sólo para estar seguro

— Está bien. Sólo porque tú también nos complaces, te daré el gusto — él dobló su bastón y ella tomó su brazo para guiarlo. Sabe que no lo necesita, pero es la excusa perfecta para mantenerse cerca

Caminan en absoluto silencio por las solitarias calles de Hell's Kitchen hasta que una idea cruza por la mente de Karen

— ¿Porqué hasta ahora? Ya ha pasado un mes desde... — el funeral del Padre Lantom, quiso decir pero se detuvo. Sabe que aún era un tema delicado para él

Pero Matt sabía a qué se refería. Ese día fue cuando oficialmente le presentó sus amigos a su madre y ella había mencionado que le gustaría seguir en contacto con ellos, pero ese día no había llegado

— Bueno, siempre ha estado insistiendo, pero quería que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros antes de dejarles entrar a su vida

— Wow... — se quedó sin palabras. Le enorgullecía lo mucho que su amigo había madurado, todo para ser mejor persona cada día.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente entre ellos. Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos pero Karen quiso decir lo que opinaba al respecto

— Cuando nos dices que vas a misa, ambos sabemos que también vas a visitar a tu mamá... No tienes porqué disimularlo, al contrario, nos da gusto que te quieras reconectar con tu familia. Sabemos lo importante que es para ti

— Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti — ella alzó la mirada para poder contemplar sus expresiones — Dime... ¿Cómo está todo con tu papá? ¿Has intentado hablar de nuevo con él? — ella negó con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada — Karen, ha pasado tiempo... Deberías visitarlo y tener una seria charla con él

— ¿Crees que finalmente me haya perdonado? Porque no lo siento así

— El tiempo quizá haya ayudado a sanar sus heridas, pero sólo podrás saberlo si vas allá y lo confrontas

Aplicó fuerza en su agarre, Matt tomó su mano para tranquilizarla — No es tan fácil como parece...

— Lo sé... Pero no sabes cuánto daría por ver a mi papá y estar nuevamente entre sus brazos

— Lo mismo digo de mi madre, y tú la tienes ahí y no aprovechas cada momento con ella

Dejó salir un suspiro — Somos un desastre, ¿verdad? — ella asiente, también riendo y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Aún le sorprendía lo mucho que tenían en común.

-'-

Karen y Foggy se habían encontrado con su madre bajo distintas situaciones, pero esta vez se sentía totalmente diferente. Un ambiente más tranquilo y acogedor.

— Es la primera vez que Matt me trae a una chica — comenta la hermana Maggie, con una sonrisa insinuante mientras servía la comida

— Es la primera vez de todo. Que te presento a un amigo, que nos sentamos a comer como _familia_...

— Lo sé, cariño. Solamente moría por decir esa frase tan cliché — Karen no podía parar de reír, era tan divertido ver cómo ambos trataban de sacar al otro de sus casillas

— Para su información, estos 2 tórtolos antes solían salir — menciona Foggy, con la boca llena de comida

— ¿Qué? — se notaba lo emocionada que estaba Maggie ante tal noticia — Sabía que a Matt le _gustaba,_ pero no pensé que...

— ¡Mamá! — se sonrojó el susodicho ante tal declaración — No es como parece... Es decir, sólo tuvimos una cita

— Y varios besos... — suelta Karen sin pensar, también sonrojándose al instante y cubre su rostro para ocultarlo, al menos de Maggie y Foggy.

Finalmente terminan de comer y Karen se ofrece a lavar los platos, ambas van hacia la cocina.

Maggie quería seguir indagando más sobre ellos, pero mejor esperaba a estar a solas con Matt. Tampoco quería hacerlo enojar si las escuchaba chismear.

Cuando regreson a la mesa, Foggy le pregunta

— Hermana...

— Por favor, sólo llámenme "Maggie" — repitió

— _Maggie_... — corrige — No tendrá de casualidad algunas fotografías de Matt cuando era pequeño, ¿o sí?

Karen jadeó ante su atrevimiento y lo golpeó debajo de la mesa, haciendo que éste se quejara. Matt parecía calmado hasta que ella respondió

— De hecho, tengo unas por aquí...

— ¿De verdad? — casi grita, realmente asombrado

— Sí, tu padre solía enviármelas de vez en cuando... Pensando que quizás, tal vez... Yo... —guardó silencio. Tragó en seco — Déjenme ir por ellas

Se alejó y Matt seguía con los ojos abiertos, tratando de hacer memoria

— ¡Foggy! — susurró, a modo de regaño

— ¿Qué? — ella simplemente subió una mano y golpeó su frente

Maggie regresó con un pequeño cofre, del cual sacó varias fotografías y se las mostró con cuidado.

Sus amigos las tomaban con cuidado y no podían evitar chillar con cada una de ellas

— Oh, ¡Eras tan tierno, Matt! Incluso parecías un angelito... ¿Qué demonios te pasó? — dice su amigo, tratando de aligerar el peso del aire

— Awww, Matt. ¡Cómo quisiera que pudieras ver esto! — agrega Karen con lágrimas en los ojos, maravillada

Matt sólo reía ante las detalladas descripciones de sus amigos. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

Verlos tan contentos, hizo que a Maggie se le humedecieran los ojos y una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla, la cual limpió rápidamente pero por supuesto, Matt pudo notar

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó consternado

— Sí... Sí, lo estoy... Es sólo que... verte tan feliz...

Hizo una pausa, robando la atención de los presentes y no podían dejar de mirarla fijamente, como pidiendo explicaciones

— OK... Ustedes creen que he sido una mala madre... — Karen y Foggy comenzaban a negar con la cabeza y ella levantó la mano como señal para detenerlos — No lo nieguen, sé que lo han pensado... Pero créanme que no ha sido así... — se acercó a Matt y parándose detrás de él, lo tomó de los hombros — Sé que no actué de la mejor forma, pero no había ningún día en que no pensara en él... Siempre preguntándome qué habrá sido de su vida, cómo luciría ahora y si, de alguna forma, logró salir adelante. Me preocupaba que haya tomado el camino equivocado, después de todo lo que había sufrido, era lo más probable... Pero mírenlo ahora — acarició su cabello con afecto. Matt bajó la cabeza, tímidamente — Es todo un profesional, con verdaderos amigos y un enorme corazón. Jamás pensé poder apreciarlo y ser parte de esto

— Mamá... — Matt alzó una mano y la colocó sobre la de ella tenía en su hombro

— Es cierto... Y todo esto se lo debo a ustedes, chicos. Son una parte fundamental de la vida de mi hijo. No sé qué habría sido capaz de hacer sin ustedes

Matt inmediatamente pensó en todos esos momentos en los que estaba combatiendo a sus demonios internos. Se tensó y también sentía sus ojos humedecerse

Hasta que sintió una suave mano sobre la de él y ese sentimiento se desvaneció, siendo reemplazado por una inmensa alegría

— Él no está solo... Y jamás lo estará — aseguró Karen, sonriendo ampliamente

— Gracias

Foggy conmovido ante la escena, se pone de pie y se acerca para pasar ambos brazos alrededor de sus amigos y estrujarlos con fuerza

— ¡Los quiero tanto, chicos!


End file.
